machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Gears No More
Gears No More is a Gears of War machinima made by Dexter Manning. Plot Part 1 Kevin, a member of the COG army, wakes up with no idea what happened. He heads back to a a group of soldiers, only to find them attacking him and calling him a Locust. He tries to tell them he's Kevin, but they just assume he stole Kevin's voice. He and his partner Dex defeat them, and Kevin figures out they've been turned into Locust. They then get attacked by more soldiers and regroup with Rob, another COG who was turned into a Locust. During the battle, Rob gets injured and tells Kevin and Dex to leave while he holds them off. They manage to get out, but the building explodes and Rob is presumed dead. Part 2 Dex and Kevin are attacked by more soldiers while trying to find safety. They are soon saved by two Locusts named Petey and Shawna. Kevin and Dex go with their new found friends back to their camp. When they got there, it is revealed that Petey and Shawna's unit is called the Anal Intruders ("We will destroy all humans." In English.) They are once again attacked by soldiers but are saved by a Locust named Rachel, who Dex instantly falls in love with. The group decides they should get some rest before heading out. Once the others were gone, Kevin and Dex argue about Dex likes in being a Locust. Dex reveals that as Locusts, him and Kevin are equals. Kevin says that if he had someone else as a wingman, he'd probably be dead. They both agree to get themselves back to normal. Part 3 Dex wakes up the next day to find out that he, Kevin, and Rachel will be escorting the Locust king, AssCrack ("Skull Crusher" in English. On the way their, AssCrack has to pee, and asks Dex to guard him. While the King is peeing, he is attacked by more Gears. Dex safely gets him out of there and the King decides to make him a guardian. A guardian is a Locust squad leader, like Petey. Dex goes to Kevin and asks him why he hates Locusts. It turns out that Locust burnt down Kevins hometown of Nyecko and forced him to watch them kill his mother, father, and brother. The part ends with Rachel finding out that Kevin and Dex are humans. Part 4 The group finally makes it to the Locust's hometown of Penis Land ("We are awesome" in English) Dex is given the ceremony to become a guardian. He chooses Kevin and Rachel for his squad and names the squad Red Wind. They then are tested by going against an attacking group of humans. They succeed. The part ends with Rachel revealing to Kevin that she was once a human. Part 5 Red Wind gets a new member, a loud-talking Locust named Gyrus. They are given the mission to get the water supply back from the humans. Kevin then meets up with Shawna who gives him a pack of healing grenades for his mission. The next day, Red Wind heads for the dam while Petey and Shawna gather some Immoltion, the Locust food that's eaten once a year. Rachel and Dex go to higher ground to snipe while Kevin and Gyrus go low for close range combat. After killing many soldiers, finds one he actually knows, Tim. Kevin didn't want to kill Tim, but a sniper shot from Dex wounds him. Kevin shoots Tim to end his suffering. The humans then call reinforcements, forcing Red Wind to abort the mission. Wanting everything to end, Kevin kills Gyrus in anger. Part 6 Red Wind gets back from their mission, only to find out that Shawna was killed trying to get the Immoltion. Petey decides to resign as guardian and joins Red Wind. Kevin then interogates Rachel to figure out how to turn back into a human. Rachel suggests that he finds her father, Boggs. Meanwhile, AssCrack announces that they need to get the Immoltion. Dex suggests they make peace with the humans, but AssCrack says if they appear weak, the humans won't accept. He then appoints Dex to lead a squad to get the Immoltion. Meanwhile, Kevin finds Boggs who is also Rob's father. It is then revealed that Boggs was wounded in a battle and got Rob to use a serum on them and two human sacrifices who they would use to turn back and report the location of the stronghold to the COGs. Boggs tells Kevin that he has to eat a Locust's heart in order to turn back to normal. Kevin then tells Boggs that Rob is dead. Boggs then asks Kevin to kill him. Kevin happily complies. Kevin tells Dex that he knows how to turn back. Dex refuses. Kevin tries to convince him to turn back and reveal th location of the homeland to the COGs. Dex then wounds Kevin and leaves him in a frozen area to die. Part 7 Remembering the healing grenades Shawna gave him, Kevin heals himself and escapes the frozen area. He then goes back and takes Rachel to the ruins and kills her to eat her heart. He successfully turns back into a human. Dex tries to find Rachel and finds her dead body. He then swore revenge on Kevin. Kevin gets back to the COG base and gets a squad to come with him to guard the Immoltion caves. Meanwhile, AssCrack convinces the COG leader to make a peace treaty. Dex, Petey, and a few other Locust head to the Immoltion only to be assaulted by Kevin and his squad. The battle came down to just Kevin and Dex being the only ones alive. A back-up squad came to Kevin's aid, but he refused their help. Kevin and Dex battled until Dex wounded Kevin. The back-up squad was able to heal Kevin and wound Dex. Dex tries to crawl to the Immoltion but his stopped by Kevin. Dex tells him to kill him, the back-up squad cheers for Kevin to kill him, and Kevin wonders if he could really kill Dex. The Endings Gears No More has three endings for the viewer to choose from, Regret, Revenge, and Truce. Regret The squad continues to cheer Kevin to kill Dex. Kevin turns around to get them to shut up, but Dex gets up and slaughters Kevin and the squad. The peace treaty failed and AssCrack was assassinated. Dex was then appointed the new king and the battle between Locusts and Humans continues. Revenge Kevin kills Dex to end all that has happened to him. He then remembers every good time he and Dex had together. He says that Dex taught him everything about being human and that his death taught him that he was the monster, not the Locusts. He then kills himself. Truce Kevin tells Dex to get out of there and kills the squad to protect him. Dex escapes but Kevin is knocked out. He wakes up to find Rob hovering over him. Kevin tells Rob that he killed Rachel and Boggs. Rob reveals that he turned back to human by eating Bogg's heart. He then wounds Kevin, about to kill him, but is then sniped by Dex. The peace treaty was successful. Kevin decides to lay low and relax somewhere and Dex decides to remain a Locust guardian. They both agree that they will meet again soon.